The demolition duo
by DreamixAngel
Summary: Two sisters start at Duel Academy and have a habit of...well...destroying things. It's when they destroy something unexpected that the Academy's darkest secret comes out, endangering the lives of its students...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one**_

_**First day**_

"Wake up!" Laurein yelled as she shook her stepsister, "Come on!"

Luana groaned and turned.

"Five more minutes…" she muttered.

"Either you wake up or I'm putting Paws on you!"

Luana let out another groan and Laurein snapped.

"Fine!"

She walked out and came back after two minutes with a snow dog, black with white paws and blue eyes, by her side. The dog jumped onto Luana and began to lick her face.

"Alright!" Luana yelled and pushed the dog off, "I'm up!"

Luana sat up and Laurein had a hard time trying not to laugh. Luana grabbed a mirror on her bedside table and sighed.

"I look like a tornado hit me!" Luana snapped.

"Don't worry," Laurein replied, "It suites you."

Luana threw the mirror at Laurein, who ducked and the mirror hit the wall, shattering into pieces.

Laurein laughed and told Luana that she had less than an hour before class. She then left the Slifer dorm and said that she'll wait at the Yellow dorm.

Welcome to Duel Academy. The large school is located on a small island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. The school takes up about a quarter of the island and the dorms and nature take up the rest. The school is a large building which has three floors: the headmaster's office up top, the classes and shop on the middle floor and the duel arena, which is quite big, on the bottom floor. The building was in a circular form.

The rest of the island had forests, an inactive volcano and three dormitories. You have three ranks here and the dorm has been designed according to that rank. You get Slifer Red (lowest), Ra Yellow (middle) and Obelisk Blue (highest).

The Slifer dorm looked like a forgotten hotel. The brown walls, the old balcony, the red roof and the many doors that led to many rooms with three bunk beds inside, truly gave that feeling, though it was recently renewed.

The Ra dorm was a bit bigger and had a green roof and yellow walls. There were less rooms and each person had a room to himself. There was no balcony and the food was definitely better.

The Obelisk dorm was like a five-star hotel with fancy food, a private pool, a gaming room and private room for each student. The dorm was split into two separate ones, one for the boys and the other for the girls. The white walls and blue roofs gave the impression that royalty lived here and the Blue students were treated as such. They even acted like they ruled the campus.

The uniforms have changed a bit. The boys now wear either white or black trousers and the jacket of their rank. The girls wore black or white short skirts or trousers and a top in the colour of their rank. Shoes were either sneakers or boots in black and accessories were optional.

Paws was the dog of the Yellow dorm while Pharaoh was the cat of the Red dorm, with his fluffy tail and beige fur with black stripes.

Luana sighed, got up and got dressed for their first day as students. Yesterday, new students arrived and were separated into their dorms. Today was the day the learning began, the learning of how to become the next King of games (best in the world) or, as Laurein says, the next Queen.

Here at the Academy, you study and play a game known as Duel Monsters. You have a Duel disk on which you place cards in order to defeat your opponent's cards. Each player had four thousand life points and whoever hits zero, loses. However, the rules were complex and the outcome can never really be predicted. The game was played world wide but this school tried to help you to improve and start a career as a professional duellist.

Luana stood in front of her closet and played with her long, red, very messy hair as she decided what to wear.

"Red top or red top?" she asked herself and then pulled out a top from the closet.

She came out of the dorm a while later with a red top, with straps around her shoulders, and a black skirt and boots. As she came out, she spotted the one person she met yesterday: Jaden Yuki.

"Morning, Luana!" Jaden exclaimed, "How ya been?"

Jaden was in his usual good mood and his brown hair with the orange in the middle seemed to make his head look much bigger than it actually is.

"F…fine , thanks," Luana replied, her sky-blue eyes showing her slight embarrassment as she looked into Jaden's brown eyes, "You?"

"Great, as always! See you in class!"

"Yeah, you too."

Luana walked past and down the stairs, when her foot got caught and she fell down the last two steps.

"Are you alright?" Jaden asked and ran down to help her up.

"I…I'm fine, r…really."

Jaden gave a pout and Luana left for the Yellow dorm.

Luana found Laurein talking to a black haired guy with dark brown, almost black, eyes and a yellow jacket. Laurein then said goodbye and turned to find Luana.

"Does he have a name?" Luana asked and Laurein went bright red.

"Bastion, I…I think." Laurein replied and blushed even redder.

"Oh. Well, shall we head off to class now?"

"Sure."

Luana led the way and gave glances at Laurein. She was wearing the same outfit but her top was yellow instead.

"People are going to think you look strange." Luana commented after a while.

"Just because I have long blue hair and a yellow top?" Laurein snapped, "Hah! I would send them packing in more ways than one!"

"It just looks strange, that's all."

"I know that blue hair and light green eyes don't really go together, but mine is in perfect harmony."

They said nothing further and entered the school.

"Welcome!" the teacher greeted in voice that sounded a bit high for a male, "I am Doctor Vellian Crowler, the head of techniques here and I am the best teacher around here."

Luana watched his long blond hair, tied in a pony, and purple lips.

"You sure you're not a cross dresser?" Luana interrupted.

"No, and you will treat me with some respect!"

"Why?"

"I have a PhD in duelling and I will not tolerate such disrespect!"

Luana sighed.

"Now, take your seats: red in front, yellow in the middle and blue at the back!"

The classroom looked like a hall but the seats were positioned like that of a stadium, going higher. The room was big enough to fit forty students and had white walls, blue chairs and a desk in front for the teacher. The desks were long and white.

"Now," Doctor Crowler began when everyone was seated, "I'll take attendance! Laurein Moyi!"

"Here!"

"Syrus Truesdale!"  
>"Here!"<p>

"Luana Moyi!"  
>"Uninterested!"<p>

"Watch your manners! Jaden Yuki!"

"Here!"

"Alexis Rhodes!"

"Miaau."

Crowler looked up and saw Pharaoh sitting on his desk.

"Ahhhh! Cat! I hate cats! Take him away!"

The whole class burst out laughing, except for a shy blond girl who got up, picked up Pharaoh and went to sit back down, her outfit showing that she was in the blue dorm.

"Now, back to class!" Doctor Crowler yelled and continued with taking attendance when silence had resumed, "Ciara Butyre!"

After taking the rest of the class, he began his lesson.

"Today, we'll be learning a bit more about Trap cards. Luana, give me the effect of Just Desserts."

"Uhm," Luana thought, "I think…I think you…I don't know."

"Your opponent loses five hundred life points for each monster on his side of the field." Laurein answered leisurely, leaning on her hand like she was bored out of her mind.

"Correct." Luana responded.

"Who do you think the teacher is?" Doctor Crowler boomed, "Me or you?"

"You?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I though you were the Academy mascot!"

Doctor Crowler lost it as the class burst out laughing again.

"Silence! Luana, go to Chancellor Shepard's office, now!"

"Okay," Luana replied and collected her things, "By the way, should I take coffee and cookies?"

"Just go!"

Luana turned and left and Doctor Crowler went on with the class. Luana knocked on the Chancellor's door and a gentle voice invited her in.

"Crowler sent me." Luana said and gazed around.

The walls were white and so was the floor. Near the large window overlooking the campus, was a desk and a pot plant. Behind the desk sat a chubby man with a bald head and a brown short beard.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, I told him what I thought of him. I thought he was the mascot of the Academy."

"We all do sometimes. Was that all?"

"Yeah."

"Good. You may return and tell him that you were only joking."

"Is that a "he"? I though it was a "she"!"

Chancellor Shepard laughed and told Luana to go. She was just about to leave when she turned and asked: "Would you like some coffee and cookies?"

_Would you kindly leave me a review, please?_


	2. Chapter 2

_I rewrote this because it seemed to rapid and I didn't like it that much. Please, do enjoy!_

_**Chapter two**_

_**Rivalry**_

It was just past two and lunch has ended about an hour ago. Now, the last class for the day was Gym, so everyone in the freshman class headed towards the gym to get some exercise, much to Luana and Laurein's disappointment.

"Look at it this way: we can show everyone up because we're faster, stronger and much more… uhm…"

Luana stopped her talking, and walking, standing in the middle of the hallway thinking.

"Much more… what?" Laurein asked.

"Uhm… I don't know!"

Laurein smiled and shook her head as Luana scratched the back of her head.

"Come on, we're going to be late," Laurein said as she took her sister's arm and dragged her down the hallway.

The Academy Gym looked just like any other school gym, but it was much cleaner, fresher and less spacious. Just right outside was a very large area built for all kinds of sport: tennis, volleyball, baseball, basketball and even a large swimming pool and athletic track.

The sisters reached their destination and joined the rest of the group who were all waiting for their instructor to come. A woman came through the large wooden doors, dressed in what seemed to be clothes for volleyball with a whistle hanging around her neck. She walked right up to the students, all dressed in white and blue, put her hands behind her back and addressed them in a high, yet sweet and gentle, voice.

"Welcome to Gym, everyone! I'm Professor Fontaine and I'll be your instructor. Today, I think it'll be something you all will enjoy and I hope you do, because it's the last time that it'll be happening. Today, we'll be playing dodge ball."

Cheers rang through the large room at those words and Miss Fontaine continued.

"I want you to separate into two teams, each with an equal amount of boys and girls. After that, you'll move to opposite sides and the battle can begin!"

The group separated and each team was quickly formed. All Slifers joined ranks with a few Ra's, and the Obelisks also had a few Ra's. One girl, however, asked not to join and took a seat on the brown bench behind Miss Fontaine, her blonde hair tied neatly into a ponytail. Luana and Laurein took front, each with a red rubber ball in hand.

"Alright! On my whistle, you can each begin to attack another, but please don't wreck anything. Is everyone ready?" Miss Fontaine asked, checking for each team.

Both teams nodded and she blew the whistle. Balls went flying through the air like bullets and students were dodging as much as they could before being hit. Luana caught ball after ball and threw each one right back, with instructions from her lovely sister.

Laurein caught another ball and threw it, but it didn't travel very far. In fact, it fell before her feet.

"Laura, on the next ball, pretend that your target is insulting your fantasy…" Luana advised, throwing back another ball.

Laurein caught another ball and smirked. Her eyes were filled with the determination to execute punishment and she was going to do it. She pulled her arm back, didn't even bother to take aim, and let loose the ball.

Screams were heard and Miss Fontaine blew her whistle, stopping the game. She stepped forward to see what all the commotion could possibly be about when she saw it: a deep dent in the beige wall, the ball still attached to it, smoking.

Murmurs broke out and Laurein hung her head while pretending that she knew nothing about it.

"It just came out of nowhere…"

"I didn't even hear it!"

"I wonder who threw that…"

"I'd hate to be that person's target during the next game, that's for sure."

Miss Fontaine stepped forward and examined the wall before turning back to the students.

"Which one of you threw this?"

Eyes locked with eyes as each student tried to answer the question, expecting someone to answer it.

"I did, Professor, it was my ball,"

Gasps followed and everyone turned to locate the voice that admitted it. Laurein was standing to one side, her head low and fidgeting with her fingers.

"I'm really sorry, I just couldn't help it. I'll pay for it, I promise I will,"

With that, Laurein walked off and took a seat next to the blonde girl. Miss Fontaine gave a small smile and motioned everyone to start again.

"You've got a good arm, Laurein," Miss Fontaine commented, "But perhaps you should work on the strength a little."

Laurein smiled and watched the game. It didn't take long for a rivalry to start between Luana and an Obelisk, though it did start quite suddenly. Ciara, the Obelisk, was the best freshman and had the looks to go with it. Her blonde hair was beautifully curled and she had beautiful green eyes, like emeralds. The fight itself became a war when Luana yelled: "This is for my love, Jaden Yuki!"

Silence took over the loud crowd and Jaden was standing transfixed, still as a statue and pale as a ghost.

"You're wrong," Ciara said, her voice sounding dominant, "He's mine! He's the best, though not better than me, and the best deserve to have the best!"

The two shot daggers at each other before Miss Fontaine made an announcement.

"Since you're both so eager, let's make it work. You two will go head to head and the first person who is hit, is out."

More silence followed and a friend of Jaden's stepped forward to talk to him.

"Wow, Jay, I wish I could be you right now," he said in a soft voice.

Cheers suddenly echoed in the gym as the crowd registered what just happened. Ciara and Luana nodded and the students filled the seats as Miss Fontaine prepared to be the referee. The boy pushed Jaden to a seat nearby and sat down. It was then that an idea hit Laurein.

She stood up and walked next to Miss Fontaine and pretended to hold a microphone to her mouth.

"What an event this will be! An Obelisk versus a Slifer, a match for the record books!"

"It sure will!"

Laurein looked next to her to find the same boy next to her with a really big smile. His overgrown turquoise hair made his head look much bigger and he had round spectacles on his nose.

"Well, let's introduce ourselves! I'm Laurein Moyi!"  
>"And I'm Syrus Truesdale! We'll be your hosts for this match."<p>

"So, without further ado, let the battle begin!"

Both Luana and Ciara took shots at the same time and both dodged. Both were battling for Jaden's love and were determined to get it.

"They're tied so far and none seems willing to give up," Syrus commented and Laurein nodded.

"I completely agree, Syrus," Laurein added. "This match will never be forgotten."

Luana took aim and threw the ball with all the strength she could, but the ball slipped and went in the wrong direction, heading for the crowed. All that was heard was a loud bang and someone yelling.

All attention immediately diverted to the person injured and Ciara yelled that it was a foul. Jaden was on the floor, clutching his nose as it bled through his fingers. Luana rushed over and started apologizing while Ciara was throwing a tantrum, the blonde girl still sitting to one side and uninterested in the events around her.

Syrus ran out as he accompanied Jaden to the hospital wing and Ciara was ready to burst.

"You should pay more attention to your aim," she snapped and Luana turned her attention to Ciara.

"What? You wanna settle this another way where you might actually stand a chance against me?"

"You hurt the person I love and you will suffer for it! Luana, I challenge you to a duel!" 

_Please, drop me a review on your way out!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I am very well aware that most of you want to kill me now for making you all wait so long, but if I'm dead than no one will continue this. I do know that my friend, who is actually Luana, will be at my front door once she's read this…_

_*falls to knees* I'm really sorry to have kept you all waiting, but I promise it'll be worth it! You must know that I rewrote Chapter 2 because I felt everything was rushed, but I'm now very satisfied with it. _

_Now, without further ado, here is the long awaited Chapter 3!_

_**Chapter three**_

_**Duel!**_

"Then it will be the most humiliating experience you've ever had," Luana snapped back.

The crowd fell silent and one could cut the tension with a knife. Ciara and Luana were glaring daggers at one another, Laurein went missing and Miss Fontaine was torn between what she had to do.

"Did everyone hear that? A Slifer actually thinks she can humiliate an Obelisk!"

The entire gym burst into laughter, including some of the Slifers, at Ciara's words. Laurein re-entered and looked at her sister with worried eyes, knowing what would happen next, while Luana clenched her fists and her blue eyes narrowed.

"At least Slifers get to spread their wings and fly, unlike Obelisks who can't," Luana snapped and the laughter died down.

Ciara smirked before speaking again, the gym covered in silence.

"You are suggesting that all the Slifers are better than the Obelisks and that is inaccurate. I suggest that you re-examine your position here at this school."

Fire now burned in Luana's eyes and her knuckles were slowly turning white.

"My position is fine, it's you who need to re-examine yours," Luana said, trying her best to keep her cool. "Obelisks think they own this school when they don't. Us Slifers are humble, caring and we never underestimate our opponents, unlike you."

"You're a Slifer and everyone knows that a Slifer can't duel. But if you really want to lose, then so be it."

Laurein suddenly stepped between the two, a duel disk in each of her hands. The two took one each and stood a few feet apart. Each placed their deck into the slot and activated their disks, making it extend and the blue circle went on. Each player was given four thousand lifepoints and the battle began.

"Princesses first!" Ciara said, taking five cards from her deck as Luana copied her actions. Ciara drew another card and looked at her hand. "I summon one monster face-down and place another card face-down for a later situation."

Two cards appeared on Ciara's side, one in front placed horizontally and another behind it, placed vertically.

"My move," Luana said as she drew a card. "I think I'll summon Ancient Sorcerer in Attack mode and I'll also place another card face-down to use later."

Ancient sorcerer: Atk: 1000 Def: 1000

A sorcerer dressed in purple appeared, looked very old, and a face-down card appeared behind him, placed vertically. "Alright, now attack her face-down!"

The sorcerer started to chant a spell as he moved his hands, but it seemed that Luana made a mistake. Ciara's face-down was turned over to reveal Familiar-possessed-Hilita.

Hilita: Atk: 1850 Def: 1500

Hilita dodged to one side and used the flames surrounding her to deflect the attack, causing Luana to take damage.

Luana: LP: 4000 – 500 = 3500  
>"Fine, I'll end my turn," Luana snapped.<p>

Ciara said nothing and drew a card.

"I play my face-down: Spiritual Fire Art – Kuremai. This trap lets me sacrifice a fire type, like my Hilita, and you receive damage equal to her attack points."

The card flipped up, revealing Hilita with her orange hair sitting against a red backdrop with the Chinese fire symbol in the back. Hilita disappeared into fire which formed a ball and launched itself in Luana's direction. Luana flinched at the contact, but regained her posture.

Luana: LP: 3500 – 1850 = 1650

"And I'm not done yet! Next, I play the Spell Snatch Steal. This handy little spell allows me to take control of a monster on your field and since you only have one, I'll take your Ancient Sorcerer!"

Ciara played the card, showing a guard taking a box from a villager and Luana's monster jumped over to Ciara's field.

"And then, I'll summon another monster: Hilita the Fire Charmer!"

Hilita appeared again, but at a much younger age.

Hilita: Atk: 500 Def: 1500

"I also play another spell: Black Pendant. This Equip Spell lets any monster of mine increase its attack points by five hundred and I think I'll equip it to Hilita."

The card showed a black pendant with green surrounding it, keeping the pendant in place, and was attached to a silver chain.

Hilita: Atk: 500 + 500 = 1000

"Now, Hilita, attack Luana directly!" Ciara commanded and Hilita created a ball of fire and threw it at Luana. "Sorcerer, you may attack her as well."

The sorcerer chanted again and a blue wave of energy hit Luana, making her flinch.

Luana: LP: 1650 – 2000 = 0

The holograms vanished and Luana fell to her knees as the crowd cheered.

"I already told you, Luana, I won't be humiliated."

With those words, Ciara walked away to join her friends. Laurein ran over to help Luana up, but she pushed the hand away and stood up herself.

"I'm fine, but my spirit sure isn't," Luana said, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"I know," Laurein added, "You've never lost this fast. I bet anything it was just a stroke of luck. Luana, you're a really good duellist, you just lost your touch for a bit."

"If you're trying to cheer me up, it isn't working."

Luana then deactivated her disk and walked away, her eyes still downcast. Laurein sighed and followed, eager to make her sister smile. Just as Laurein joined her sister, her phone rang and both stopped as Laurein answered.

"Laurein speaking,"

"Tonight, midnight. West side of the volcano, ten feet,"

The phone went dead as the voice on the other end ended the call.

"Who was that?" Luana asked.

"Midnight, the west side of the volcano, ten feet from the ground," Laurein answered and Luana smirked.

"We're in for a fun night,"

_Would anyone like to guess what's going on with Luana and Laurein? Also, here's something important. I made up three decks for Ciara: one being the one she used in this chapter, another being a dark and ritual summon deck and a final one consisting of Princess Pikiru and all the others. I felt it necessary to grant the wishes of all my reviewers and the idea of having more than one deck fit. The next chapter will be up soon, so just hold on! See you all next time and thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four**_

_**Suspicion**_

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Luana asked as the two walked quietly through the thick forest covered in a black mist.

"Positive," Laurein answered, checking the map again whilst holding the flashlight tightly. "Only a bit further, now."

"And if it isn't?"

"For someone who loves surprises, you sure hate it when you're the target."

"Shut up," Luana snapped, proving her sister right. "I'm never the target."

"What about the time you opened the door and ten eggs fell on your head? Or perhaps the time where you were pushed into a pool of green slime? Let's not forget the time…"

"You will not finish that sentence if you value your life." Luana threatened, clenching her fists and glaring at her sister. Laurein simply laughed and the two continued on.

The volcano was now slowly coming into view and two figures stood waiting at the foot of it. Laurein folded and put the map away, leading the way to the figures.

"Right on time," one said, his voice clearly showing that he is a teen.

"We're never late," Luana said, crossing her arms. "What on earth are you doing here anyway?"

"You left your phone at home," the other said, stepping forward and holding out a black phone. "We couldn't reach you until your mother picked up and told us you were already on your way."

Laurein couldn't help but giggle at Luana's face as she swiped the phone and put it away.

"Why all the secrecy?" Laurein asked.

"We're not allowed to be here, remember?"

"It doesn't matter, John," Luana snapped, glaring at the person who gave her her phone back.

The other figure that stood in the shadow came forward and Laurein's face lit up.

"Jason!"

Laurein ran forward and into the boy's arms and he hugged her tightly.

"Naturally, Love," he answered, tilting her up to look at him.

John and Jason were brothers, a year apart. Both had black hair, spiked up like it's being pulled by static electricity. Their light-brown, almost orange, eyes simply showed loved and kindness, never showed anger. Both sounded alike and looked alike, but the one difference that set them apart was their faces.

"Thanks for my phone, but you should leave," Luana said, pocketing her phone.

The brothers looked at each other and then back at the two girls.

"It's been great to see you again," John said, giving Luana a kiss on her cheek. "Keep in touch."

Luana nodded and Laurein let go of Jason. The boys then walked back the way they came and the sisters walked back through the forest.

"Hurry up!" Laurein yelled, running ahead of her sister. "We're gonna be late!"

"That's not my fault!" Luana said. "I need my beauty sleep!"

Laurein shook her head as they continued their way to the Academy Hall. Everyone was ordered to report before eight for something very important and it took Laurein a while to wake Luana. Teachers came to wake everyone to tell them about and told them all to hurry. The two burst into the hall, just as Dr. Crowler came in. They took a seat at the back, next to Jaden and his friends as Crowler began to speak.

"I have some news. Last night there was explosion near the east part of the volcano. The boulder there was blown to bits and caused a cave-in. Anyone with information on this event must go to Chancellor Shepard's office as soon as possible. If the trespassers are here, then I would recommend that they also go to avoid severe punishment. Dismissed!"  
>Just as he left people starting talking about it on their way to their classes.<p>

"An explosion? I hope they don't come closer to the Academy,"

"How did they blow a hole into the volcano?"

"I can't believe no one heard it!"

"Maybe someone is part of a secret organization and wanted to do a mission here!"

"They're all idiots," Luana snapped as she entered the room and leaned back into her chair. "Why on earth would someone on a mission come here?"

"You don't think it's possible?" Laurein asked, moving forward to rest her head on her arms.

"No. This place is filled with security and look at how much trouble we had to go through just to go to the forest last night."

"Good point,"

Another teacher came into the classroom and requested silence, wanting to start the class.

"Good morning, students," the teacher had black hair that reached his shoulders and he was dressed in a yellow blazer. "I'm a Professor Satyr and today we will be learning about Duel Monsters through…curry!"

Everyone in the class looked at him in shock and someone decided to break the silence by asking the question on everyone's mind.

"Sir, what does curry have to do with Duel Monsters?"

The person who spoke was Syrus, though shyly.

"Well, Syrus, it teaches patience, concentration and that you can get burned if you get the recipe wrong,"

"Ohhhhhh," echoed around the room as each person said it.

"Now, let's begin,"

The entire school day went by quite quickly and problem-free, until Chancellor Sheppard called for attention over an intercom.

"Luana and Laurein Moyi is to report to my office immediately!"

The sisters exchanged curious glances before doing as told. Laurein knocked on the door and waited to be told to enter. Once inside, Chancellor Sheppard told them sit down, sounding serious.

"I have heard a story going around campus that the two of you are the reason for last night's explosion,"

"WHAT?" the two yelled in shock, leaning forward.

"Where were you two last night?"

"We were…" Luana began, but was caught off as Laurein stepped on her foot.

"Sleeping," Laurein completed. "We went to bed just past nine."

"Really?" Chancellor Sheppard asked, leaning back in his leather-coated chair. "That's not what I heard. I heard that you two were near the volcano, several minutes before the explosion."

"That is just absurd," Luana snapped. "Who on earth would say something like that?"

"Ciara Butyre,"

############

_Sorry for taking so long to update, but at least it's here. Anyway, please leave a review!_


End file.
